marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuma-Gorath
Shuma-Gorath is a character that appears in Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds as part of the first DLC pack. Backstory Shuma-Gorath resembles a giant green eye with tentacles. Although his true origins are unknown, before the arrival of the First Host of the Celestials, Shuma-Gorath ruled the Earth and commanded human sacrifice, until the time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg banished him. He managed to return and set himself up as a god during the Hyborian Age, again commanding bloody sacrifice, but slaughtered those who sought his favor. Eventually, the power of Crom imprisoned him within a mountain. Even from that prison, he could interact with Conan the Barbarian, Kulan Gath, and many others, before Crom banished him back to his home dimension. When Shuma-Gorath tried to return to Earth through the mind of the Ancient One, he forced Doctor Strange to kill his master to prevent the powerful creature from arriving on Earth. Years later, Strange was forced to destroy the talismans keeping the chaos demons at bay, to keep them from falling into the hands of an evil sorcerer. Strange was then forced to travel to Shuma-Gorath's dimension and fight it there to prevent the demons from invading Earth. To do so, Strange had to absorb the chaos magic into himself, gaining enough power to destroy Shuma-Gorath. However, he started to transform into a new Shuma-Gorath himself as a result, so he committed suicide to prevent that from happening. Fortunately, an ally of Strange was able to purify him on his way back to the living. Shuma-Gorath resurrected himself not long after from the remnants of chaos magic. In-Game Story Shuma-Gorath's MvC3 ending involves him becoming the unlikely savior of the Earth. He accepts the fact that humanity now looks up to him, and he ends up becoming the host of his own Japanese game show, the Super Monster Awesome Hour. He still seems to look down upon humans, though, calling them "vile fleshling scum." Powers and Abilities Shuma-Gorath is a powerful and ancient demon of the highest order and possesses vast supernatural powers. He has superhuman strength and endurance which, being magical in nature, are incalculably high (the upper limits of his strength and endurance are unknown). Among his many (mostly-uncatalogued) mystical powers are the ability to communicate with and control others across dimensional barriers, to create and direct powerful blasts of mystical energy, and to affect transmutations on a planetary scale. He can also teleport and phase at will; he can also levitate. He can enter and leave different planes of existence and dimensions at will and has reality warping powers. He can also summon demons and other supernatural creatures to do his bidding. His intelligence is nearly immeasurable, approaching omniscience. Because of his body's unique form, he has the ability to shapeshift and even liquefy himself. He also has the ability to generate several forms of energy attacks, mostly forming from his one eye. One attack not generated from his eye is when he forms a ball of pure energy that can shatter realities using all of his tentacles to generate the ball above himself. His skin is rubbery and armored, making him difficult to damage except by the most powerful magics. Though he often appears as a scaley being with six to eight tentacles and a great, central eye, during the Hyborean Age he was also seen to have numerous pincers, claws, and insectoid limbs, in addition to a large, fanged maw. Similarly, he has been depicted as either greenish or purple in color. Presumably, he can alter his form at his leisure. His size seems to be related to his power, as he is truly gigantic in his home dimension. In his native dimension he is virtually omnipotent. Given his past reformations, it is unknown if he can ever truly be killed. Gameplay Attacks *'Strange Gaze:' Fires a short range beam out of his eye, which knocks the enemy back. *'Air Strange Gaze:' A short range beam that can be aimed forward, diagonally down, or diagonally up. *'Stone Smash:' Shuma's Air S. Shuma's body quickly hardens to stone, and he drops straight down to the ground. *'Mystic Stare:' Shoots six eye balls across the screen, if these hit they stick to the other fighter and then explode about 4 seconds after wards, as long as Shuma doesn't get hit. The light attack version fires quickly, but has low range. The middle and heavy attack versions are slower in recovery but cover greater ranges of the screen. *'Mystic Smash:' An arcing roll attack that hits multiple times. Light attack keeps Shuma closer to the ground. Medium has Shuma roll in the air and drop straight down at mid-screen. Heavy has Shuma roll the full length of the screen. *'Air Mystic Smash:' Shuma will travel in midair in his spiked ball form. The light attack version moves slightly forward at a 60 degree angle, while the middle and heavy attack versions travel farther. *'Devitalization:' An unblockable command grab with more range and usually more damage than standard throws. Using light attack will grant the throw greater range, but with lower attack power. Middle and high attack increases damage inflicted at the cost of decreased range. *'Mystic Ray:' This is an attack where Shuma will fire a beam from his eye that travels the full length of the screen. Each version has Shuma start firing at the ground below him, as he moves the beam depending on what button is pressed. The low attack version will have Shuma stop firing when the beam is straight in front of him. The medium attack version has Shuma stop firing at an angle. The heavy attack version will have Shuma stop firing when the beam is pointed straight above him. All these versions are able to hit opponents on the ground. *'Life-Feeding Throws: '''Shuma's regular throws. They are unique in that Shuma can regain red life when they manage to connect. Assist Attacks *'α(Ground): Mystic Ray''' *'β(Projectile): Mystic Stare' *'γ(Expansion): Mystic Smash' Hyper Combos *'Hyper Mystic Smash (Level 1):' Fires roughly twelve clones of himself, all of which are performing the mystic smash attack, out of his body, which proceed to bounce along the stage. This attack can hit opponents who are on the ground. *'Hyper Mystic Ray' (Level 1): Shuma fires two quick mystic rays out of his eye, which are fired onto the ground in front of him and end vertically above him, much like the heavy attack version of the normal move. This attack can hit opponents who are on the ground. *'Chaos Dimension (Level 3):' Once activated, Shuma uses a biting attack to hitstun the opponent. For approximately 6 seconds after, his heavy attack button will be an unblockable punch. When it connects, Shuma will then transform into a bubble, encasing them inside, and explode into a tornado that sends them to his home dimension. Tactics Shuma-Gorath is most suited to using an obscure rushdown strategy with recommended air and overhead attacks, with his medium air attack having a particularly long reach with a fast startup time and reasonable damage; it should be the staple of Shuma-Gorath's attacks while in the air. In addition, his air "special" attack allows him to surprise any unwary grounded opponents, petrifying Shuma-Gorath and allowing him to quickly slam opponents with a ground-pound attack while in his stone form. While Shuma-Gorath has an air-dash, his Mystic Smash attack and any of it's variants allow him to quickly close distance quickly on an opponent while simultaneously inflicting damage. Furthermore, if Shuma has managed to corner an opponent, his quick-deploying Revitalization command grab and his Leech Life throw can be put to good use, allowing Shuma to both assault an enemy with constant and instant command grabs, and exploit an opportunity to recover any lost red health in the process. Theme Song Shuma-Gorath's theme is a techno remix of his theme from Marvel Super Heroes. thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Gallery Mvc2-shuma-gorath.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes M-shuma.gif|Shuma's Battle Sprite (Alt Color) 714416-shumagorath.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 02_jillvshuma05.jpg|Shuma-Gorath In-Game Screenshot 02_jillvshuma16.jpg|Shuma-Gorath performing a Hyper Combo on Jill 532118_full.jpg|Shuma-Gorath Alternate Costume 01 shuma.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Trivia * Although Shuma-Gorath's trademark color is green, Marvel Super Heroes features the character as pink (If player 2 selects him, however, he will be his trademark color). This is how the character originally resembled in his early comic appearances. This was corrected in all of his subsequent game appearances. * Shuma-Gorath is included for MvC3 via DLC. * Shuma-Gorath is the second non-humanoid character in MvC3 to be confirmed (the first being Amaterasu). * Pictures showing Shuma-Gorath and Jill Valentine in game were released February 3rd. * Shuma-Gorath, along with Captain America, Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * Shuma-Gorath is voiced by Paul Dobson, the same voice actor for Doctor Doom. * Shuma-Gorath's victory pose involves him doing his classic arm fold, until he notices the "cameraman." He quickly crawls over to the cameraman, who attempts to run away, but ultimately gets grappled by Shuma, and the pose stops from there. * When Shuma defeats Deadpool, he asks him to stop calling him "calamari" which is the culinary name for squid. Shuma is also perplexed by Deadpool's mentioning of dipping sauce. * Strangely, Shuma-Gorath seems to have an attraction for Hsien-Ko, and Morrigan seems to be attracted to Shuma's "strong" tentacles, saying that she "...hopes the party's just getting started". * The above quote is a reference to the stereotypical, and infamous, tentacle fetish that originates from Japan. Many fans joke about, or actually believe, this to be one of the main reasons as to why Capcom added Shuma-Gorath into the MvC series. This is due to him appearing so infrequently in the comics, and Capcom being a company centered in Japan. It doesn't help that he was one of, if not the first, characters that Capcom suggested. Adding to that, Marvel did not want him in, but Capcom demanded it. * Shuma-Gorath rules his own exclusive dimension, hence why he is called a god like Thor and Amaterasu on Special Conversations. Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers